Futaru ashira no Hitohiri
by kimi.the.water.spirit
Summary: Kaoru's parents where brutally slaughtered right in front of her by a man named Shishio which forcing her to flee to a Master Hiko's place where she learns how to use Hiten MitsurugiRyu. Using this she hopes to get revenge on the ones who took her family
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Smoke filled the dark room and the stench of martinis and alcohol filled the air. Kaoru had been playing a tight game of poker with a few of her underground mafia friends. Sanosuke was a famous gang leader manly with drag racing and street fighting. Soujiro was an underground hacker that could speak a fluent language that would allow him to be able to hack into big time business and get phone numbers, credit card numbers, where they live, someone's schedule, and much more.

"HA!" Kaoru laid down her hand of cards to show the whole table. "Royal Flush! Looks like I win!" Kaoru reached over a scooped up her prize money.

"Well it looks like your having quiet some luck today Kenjutsu princess." Soujiro said cheerfully.

"Hahaha! Sure does!" After a moment of rejoicing Kaoru started to gather up her belongings, which consisted of her sword and her newly acquired prize money.

"Getting ready to go so soon Jouchan?"

"Yeah...I'm to meat up and join the Battosai today. I'll contact you all later. See you later." And with that Kaoru—or as some call her 'Kenjutsu princess'—left to reunite with Kenshin—more popularly known as the Hitokiri Battosai. They went their separate ways two years ago. Kaoru was supposed to go and find as many underground alias as she could get and Kenshin was supposed to do the same.

It's the year 5174 and a war has been going on for twenty years now. A war that has reeked havoc upon and by the end should stabilize the world. For many, many years now things have gone from bad to worse. Everyday word spreads of a new person that has been assassinated and of a new terrorist plot against a country. Well this war should put an end to all of it. Plains and most high tec technology have long sense gone extinct, and the world has been reduced back to the stone age with a few exceptions such as; few cars, old fashion stores, guns, computers and of course bars. The people these days don't have the pride and respect for others that they used to have because to simply continue living well pride and respect have no meaning. They only respect those out of fear of their own lives. Kenshin and Kaoru have had a plain for years now that if they could get Katsura in power and take out Shishio bringing the down fall of their clan then they would start a new way of life for the people of this Earth.

Kaoru walk outside the door of the house that she had stayed in to the cold gray day and a long walk ahead was assured.

She had been walking up a mountain through a forest all day before she saw a cave with a light glow coming out the mouth of it. Kaoru smiled to herself. She was here.

Kenshin's POV

Kenshin had built up a small fire in a cave on the side of a small hill. He'd been expecting to see Kaoru some time ago but when she didn't show up he guest that she was just leaving late. It wasn't until he felt a strong aura that he went tense. 'That must be her.' He thought with a smirk.

He felt a pair of arms encircle his neck and a woman that he loved whisper into his ear, "Miss me?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Turning around Kenshin held her waist close to him sense she was sitting up on her knees and he began a slow kiss on the exposed part of her neck.

"Mmm...stop that. Will get to that later first I want to hear who you've gathered."

Sighing he stopped his kiss keeping her promise in mind and while taking her sword off her waist he set her down on his lap so that he could at least hold her. "I've gotten the best of what Japan holds; Aoish—a ninja who became a general at age 15; Megumi—A doctor that's specialty is to make poison's. She also has accesses to Shoshoi's camp. Saito—a skilled swords men who may be as good as us if given more training; he also has a squad of troops ready to fight for our plan. So what have you found love?"

Kaoru gave a light purr before she gave an equally light kiss to his lips. "I've acquired a skilled ninja as well her name is Misao—she is the next leader to the oniwaba if anything should happen to her grandfather or the previous leader though the group has not seen his for many years. Sanosuke is a man who reminds me of a roaster and is the head of huge gang and controls drag races and street fights—his street name is Zanza the fighter for hire though he is very loyal to this cause. And last but certainly not least is Soujior an underground hacker that keeps his emotions hidden by keeping a happy smile on his face 24/7. He is also a skilled fighter--second only to us. He was also like a son to Shishio so he knows how he works but rest assured that he is no turncoat." She finished bending her head lower and taking his ear lobe into her mouth.

"Excellent." He said around a groan. He then lifted her up in a motion to carry her to a previously unrolled bed. "I hope your long walk hasn't tiered you." Kenshin said mockingly.

"Looks like you'll just have to find out." She said playfully.

End Prolog

Authors note: Um hey everyone! This is just the step up chapter...well sort of.... I'm not sure what to rate it sense there's a lot of romance it might be 'r' but I want to rate it pg-13 so before any of you report me please email me if you think that it should be bumped up to 'r' or not and I'll change it. Keep in mind that I don't write lemons/limes so it might be just a pg-13 story I don't know.

Ok on a side note I know the time seems wired right now but if you ever seen trigun then know that the timing is something like that ok. If you have any questions then please feel free to email me I'll normally be able to respond that very day ok..

With that said please review and tell me what you think of this story so far.

By the way can anyone tell me what he or she thinks that my title means? If not then I'll post in my next chapter.


	2. Chapter one

Disclaimer: Yeah I'd like to say that I own Rurouni Kenshin but that would be a lie.

Notes:

Kaoru- 20 years old

Kenshin-22 years old

Chapter one.

Cool cold air woke him. Even with the intense was they had made love to one another the warmth could only last so long in this little cave. Kenshin sat up onto his elbow to look at the sleeping goddess before him. True he knew that she was only half asleep—meaning that she could wake up at a moments notice—but still she looked content, gentle, and innocent as if she has never killed before or seen the horror of this world. Though he knew that she _has_ and _will_ kill again as well as she _has _seen the trauma of this world.

He pulled her closer to him so as to keep her warm with his body heat and with his own content sigh he laid his face in the side of her neck.

She shifted bringing one arm around his neck and the other around his back while his arms snaked around her waist, one hand resting just above her butt and the other sliding its way up between her shoulder blades on her back. With another content sigh he held her for a bit longer before he whispered so as not to break the mood, "We need to head out and continue our travel."

After a pause she answered, "I know. Just...hold me for a bit longer please?" She said this with her eyes still closed. His reply was a smile and a nodding of his head pulling her even closer to him.

It was a special time in the mornings when they were able to hold one another and just be able to embrace each other before they stared their long travel to nowhere particular. As assassins they always had to be on the move careful about ever staying in one place to long. Eventually they would need to go back to their master's place and discus a full attack plain. They had all the support they would need; now it was time to plan.

"Today is the day that we begin our travel back to Master Hiko's place is in the high mountains. It's a five days walk from here. The next town is a two days walk from here so we'll have to find shelter when we rest at night until we get to the next town."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Kaoru responded jokingly. Of course she had know the distance from here to the next town and to Hiko's place. It was a necessity when you're a traveling assassin to know directions, short cuts, and the time it takes to get from one point to another.

He chuckled into her hear understanding what she meant by the comment. Realizing they needed to get dressed Kenshin sat up bringing Kaoru up with him. Quickly putting on some bottoms while Kaoru stretched he then held up her clothes and made a move to throw them across the cave to make her get up and get them. He grinned at his plan.

She looked at him almost daring him to and as he tossed them she jumped up hoping to catch them but caught only air as she landed on Kenshin with the blanket rapt around her.

"Kenshin you jerk!" Kaoru started to pound him in the head playfully then got up to go get her clothes. He just sat there innocently. "Oh don't look so innocent you pervert." Kaoru shot at his direction.

"Well from last night I would say I'm not the only pervert around here..." He said drawing closer to her. She had her top on and was in the process of putting on her bottoms when he came from behind her and started to hug her lovingly stopping her from putting the bottoms on.

"Nnnnn stop that. We've got to get going you know."

"Yes I know. You just smell so nice...and even better after we've..."He trailed off letting her mind fill in the rest.

"Kenshin. Let me get into my pants or your gonna wish you had when you had the chance." Kaoru wasn't agree—quit the contrary actually she was melting inside about his sweet comment but she knew that they had to leave soon and he knew it. So he let go heeded his loves warning.

As they walked through the snowy forest each had a hand on his or her sword just in case their enemy hid their ki power. They walked close to one another neither one breathing hard even after walking all day with no rest. They finally decided on a place to rest would be in a small clearing where they could find some dry would and build a fire to help keep them warm at night.

Kaoru built a stone circle where the fire would be places. Kenshin came out from behind a few trees with some relatively dry wood. After building the fire up the next thing to do was to get food. Kenshin pulled out some rice a small canister of water to boil it with and then got out the small pot out of his sling over bag. Kaoru set up a sleeping area for her a Kenshin to share while he backed the food.

Some time later while they were eating their dinner of rice Kenshin and Kaoru heard a noise. It was a snapping of a twig. Instinctively they both grabbed their swords that lay beside them just incase something like this happened. A small pack of wolfs came out in the opening all bearing their teeth with some saliva dripping out of their mouths. They glared and growled at the two.

Kaoru liked wolfs because of there beauty and cunning attacks though this was only the case when seeing a tamer one or when reading about one in a book. So when she saw one in the wild like this it meant that that wolf—or wolfs—had found their next meal. Well that was not going to happen tonight so she prepared to fight though it was in vain because all Kenshin had to do was to go Battosai on them and they paused and stood still. Golden eyes blazing Battosai let out a low powerful growl and the wolfs turned and ran the other direction.

"Who do you do that?" Kaoru was amazed. They didn't even have to pull out there swords to scare them. All he had to do was glare and growl back and the wolfs were afraid.

"Well I thought that if growling and having golden eyes turned you on then it would surely scare the hell out of a wolf." Kenshin said a smirk coming to his face at seeing Kaoru's blush.

"Kenshin you pervert!" Kaoru through her now empty rice bowl at Kenshin's head hitting dead on and leaving a swirly-eyed Battosai on the ground as she prepared for bed. "Hmph." Kaoru turned her back to Kenshin's now swimmingly dead body.

Not thirty seconds later Kenshin was in his sleeping uteri and crawling under the covers to try a make his love happy before she went to sleep. He didn't like it when she went to bed angry with him. For one it meant the possibility of no sex for while and two it meant that she would be angry in the morning to. "Oh come now Kaoru you know I was only joking." Kenshin whispered in her ear and snaked his arm around her waist to bring her closer to him while his other hand massaged her thigh. 'This has to work.' Kenshin smiled against her shoulder.

Kaoru gave in after a moment and turned in his embrace to face him. "I hate when you do that." She said looking away stubbornly knowing that she had lost. Fist she heard his chuckles and then she heard his deep lawn. Realizing just how tired she to was she through her stubbornness out the window deciding that it was better to snuggle up with the one she loved then to sleep without his kind arms wrapped around her. So she snuggled closer wrapping herself around him while he pulled her even closer to him.

"Kenshin?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think that it will be like after the war? If we win?"

After a moment of thought he replied, "It'll be great and it will also be tough. After the war there won't be a need for assassins so I'm not sure what we'll do for jobs but sense there won't be a dictator in control then we can walk the streets freely. There won't be any more war either so we will finally be able to relax."

"Mmhmm. That sounds nice."

After another moment Kaoru spoke again. "Kenshin?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you to." Kenshin pressed a kiss to her forehead and then to her lips. "Now good night love."

"Good night beloved."

Authors note: Hehehe I know I know this is a short chapter but I haven't updated in forever so I thought that I should update what I have at least. Hey just so you know if you're on my favorites list or somthin and you've updated your story recently (in the last month or something. O.o) And I haven't left you a review it doesn't mean that I didn't like your story/new chapter it means that my computer is being a jack ass and when I click the review button at the bottom it says down on the status bar that 'pop up was blocked' and then gives me a real pop up. So yeah I hate my computer and all its jackass glory.............................ok I'm done. Btw it's my birthday today so if you could please don't leave me a mean review (it hurts ya know.)

Special thanks to: half-breed-demon-fox, hotohori :P, Jisusaken, and horse-crazy-gurl (btw I have read your stories and there great but sorry I can't leave a review because of the evil computer. Just thought you should know) For reviewing and I hope you review after reading this chapter again thanks!

Till the next chapter!

Kimi-chan!


	3. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 3: Home

The cold air hit Kaoru's face like a dump of cold water. Cracking open one eye she glanced around quickly to take in her surroundings. It was still dark out though she knew that it was time to get up and get ready for the long walk ahead. She turned around in Kenshin's embrace to face him. He only halfway opened his eyes looked at her as if he just couldn't get enough of her. "Morning love." Kaoru mumbled to his sleepy form. With a slow almost drunken movement he nodded his head in affirmation, slowly starting to sit up. With a mighty yawn that made Kaoru smile he started to get things in order. Today they would be walking to a small village that might only take half a day to walk to.

While Kenshin set to work by picking up by folding up the makeshift futon, Kaoru got up picking up both her and Kenshin's swords. Sliding hers into her side sash she slung her bag over her shoulder, waiting for Kenshin to get the rest of the blankets pact up. He stood up reaching out a hand to silently ask Kaoru for his sword. She aloud him to grasp it in one hand and in that moment that they both still held the sword by one hand they shared a meaningful look.

"It's four o'clock now and it looks like we might make it to the small village at maybe two o'clock we can stop there and get lunch but if we want to make good time by getting to masters house a day early then we better head over there soon after." His eye's softened slightly. "After all these years, we'll finally be able to put our plains into action."

"Yes, but what will we do after the war?" Kenshin remained silent for a while, pondering over this thought. He'd always known that He and Kaoru would be together forever until deaths cold grip catch up to him. He also knew that they would win this war. No he wasn't being cocky, he was just full of faith, letting no thoughts of loosing inter his mind, and staying focused on the goal. But what of after the war?

"I'm not sure. Maybe raise a family?" He replied slyly. All he got back was a rare giggle from Kaoru that seeing her in her worrier out fit seemed slightly out of character for her, though he knew behind the front she was a fun, loving, cheerful, beautiful, lady. She let go of his sword letting him hold onto it fully. They continued their walk out of their campsite and onto the slightly beaten path ahead.

The walk was tiresome because of the wind blowing towards them, but never the less, they kept moving with an unwavering pace, determined to get to the small village on their set time. Kaoru's silk black hair that reached to the small of her back wiped furiously into the air, and her blue crystal eyes—now with a slightly gold tent—stopped abruptly to tense up and quickly place her hand on her swords. Kenshin was quick to feel whatever Kaoru had felt and he then stopped too. They both paused, shutting their eyes in concentration. 'There's someone here. No. Many.'

There was a ephemeral moment of peace before there was an cacophony coming from their antagonist's sword clashing in a moment of frozen time and then the moment was over and it was as if time was making up by going extra fast. Kenshin through off his opponent with a shove of his sword while Kaoru became conformed to Kenshin's move to her opponent.

Looking around quickly Kaoru did a head count in her head and discovered that there were fifteen opponents to deal with. Looking to Kenshin she signaled with her now golden eyes that she was going to take on the half to the left while he got the half to the right. Kenshin nodded his approval with an evil grin and turned to the Right half.

"I needed to stretch anyway." With that said Kenshin began to hack his way threw his half. As he got threw with his fourth he yelled over his shoulder, "Gee you should have given me more then just these few love, I'll be through with my pathetic half before your even half way through!"

Cutting the head off Kaoru's unfortunate opponent and spinning low cutting the one behind her in the chest deeply she yelled back, "My ass! We both know who's faster anyway right!"

"Me!" Kenshin hollered back as one jumped over the fallen dead comrade hoping to have a better chance then the one in front of him by catching the Battousai off guard. Little did he realize in time—the Battousai is _never_ caught off guard—and it was his undoing.

Once both finished they spun to see who had won only to see the inevitable truth—they were equal in speed. Kenshin and Kaoru then turned to face the last obstacle that was currently resting against a tree lazily, with a cocky smirk on his face.

Slinging off the standing blood off their swords and readying them for a fresh attack Kenshin spoke up first. "I assume you're the leader and from judging by the way you just sat back and watched while you alias were being slaughtered I assume you knew they stood no chance of winning so why did you send them out if only to watch them die?"

Pushing himself off the tree this a foot he took a few steps forward before answering, "Never assume Battousai, it makes you look like a jack ass. However, yes I did know they were going to die, what's it to you?"

Growling he tightened his grip on his glimmering sword. "They were you comrades. Who the hell are you? And how do you know who I am?"

"Meaningless pawns. My name is Kurogasa but you can call me Jin-e." He took another step and unsheathed one of his two swords at his side before he answered another question. "Why Battousai, everyone in the under world knows of your name, why not me?"

"I suppose so. Now who sent you?"

"Aw I'm afraid I can't tell you that." Jin-e began to laugh to himself. "Well shall we begin? Come, you both may attack me!" He smiled wildly.

"Confident are we?" With that said the fight began. Kaoru and Kenshin both disappeared and in a split second the Battousai and the Raven had reappeared, The Raven, appeared to sweep through the air and was going to win 'Jin-e's head, while, The Battousai was swooping in for the midsection. Jin-e at the last possible second jumped out of the way causing The Raven and The Battousai to go into a second attack almost instantly, this time Kaoru raced to run him straight through, while The Battousai raced to the tree that Jin-e had been leaning against earlier and ran up it(AN: Matrix stile! XD) and when he pushed off he spun down ward with white eyes into an ryutsuisen attack preventing Jin-e from jumping out of the way of The Raven's attack less he want to die from the Battousai's attack.

Blood sprayed everywhere, falling like rain onto the faces of the one's whose cause it, turning the pure white snow a ruby red. Eye's still closed and in the same position that they had ended the battle in they took the moment to think of the one's they had just sent to their grave, praying them a safe journey to the after world. While also regaining control of their battle auras. Straightening back up and opening up their eyes Kaoru and Kenshin both now had their normal eye color back. Kaoru looked to Kenshin in silent question as to what they should do with the bodies.

"All we can do is bury the victims of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu." With that said they whipped off their swords and got to work in burring the dead.

It was around seven o'clock by the time they reached their masters house. Stopping at the gates Kenshin pulled out a spare key and pushed open the gates for him and Kaoru. "We're home." Looking around they could see that the house had been kept in tacked and it looked as though the garden had some freshly grown vegetables in it. 'Master must have just been here a few days ago.' "I'll go prepare food, why don't you go take a bath and relax, I'll take care of things here." Kaoru went and gave him a long I-love-you-so-much hug and kissed him on the cheek as her thanks, before turning to go to the bathhouse. It had truly been a _long_ day, and it was apparent that they both needed nothing more then rest and here at their master's place they would get just that.

Sinking slowly into the hot water Kaoru sighed in utter pleasure at the warm water on her tense body. A silly smile came upon her face at the thought of 'finally making it here'.

Kenshin was preparing some healthy filling meal with vegetables, rice, and meats when a puffy Kaoru walked through the door clad in a heavy sleeping Kimono, thick socks, and two inch thick slippers(AN: you know that's what you wear when you want to be comfortable on a long cold day). Sitting down tiredly against a wall near the table Kaoru questioned when the food would be ready.

"Just finished love." Kenshin smiled lovingly at her beautiful face and sat beside her handing her a bowl of what was for dinner, then kissing her forehead.

After trying the first bite Kaoru said, "This taste wonderful beloved."

"Thank you." Kenshin smiled and continued to eat his meal. There was a long period of silence to where they both just ate their food and enjoyed one another's company. Once finished Kaoru and Kenshin got up and set their dishes in the sink saying that they would do the dishes in the morning but right now the only thing they wanted was sleep, and to leave tomorrow for tomorrow.

End Chapter three.

Authors note: Ok, Ok I'm sure that you were all like 'I'll bet ten bucks that she's dead.' Or something but I'm here to tell you that I LIVE!

Ok so here's thins weeks reason why I haven't updated in over a month: I got a Boy friend and we've been going out every weekend so I've been gone. I'm sure that sounds really lame but hear me out: He's hot… . :Female crowd now understands:Male crowd is throwing sharp objects at me: AH! That one almost got me!

Hmm how about I give out personal responses to reviews to make up for it:Crowd accepts offer:

**hotohori P**You won't freakn' believe this but I had no idea what OOC meant until I was looking at a self of blood where my mom works and it came to me XD! Well People tend to think of Kenshin and the Battousai as to different people like in Samurai Deeper Kyo but I've seen no evidence of that at all. What I see is what we all have: A temper that can at times get the better of us. So I tried to work in my own version on here. This part of the story is like where most stories of BK's have over come some problems and have admitted their feelings for one another and having Kenshin's walls already broken down but don't worry I WILL show flash backs eventually and I WILL have BK in this story along with KK. Thank you for the review and thank you for the happy b-day!

**horse-crazy-gurl**DUDE YOU'RE THE BEST:Hugs you: I love fluff so that's why this story is practically dedicated to it! Thank you SO much for the happy birthday song it really made my day when I read it on my b-day- I'd love to chat with you on MSN or somethin' if you have it? Maybe you can help me with some of my stories? And yes my computer is very evil and just between me and you: I think that my computer is a blood sucking bat from hell when it won't sent be any reviews, updates or let me have my paid for internet….-Anyway thank you for the review!

**half-breed-demon-fox**Thank you for the review and I like to update one story first and then I just rotate back and forth between the two stories so if I haven't update in a while then I'm probable just about to get out the next chapter of one of the two stories.


	4. How we met

Chapter 4: Rings of the Past

"Hey wake up to two!"

SPLASH!

"WOW!" Kaoru and Kenshin sat up instantly, sputtering. Cold water that could

have been from the Antartic Ocean was splashed onto them. Kaoru and Kenshin

looked up to see who had found the nerve to have woken them up in such a

matter. Their eyes widened. "HIKO?"

"Well hello idiots. Good to see you awake, breathing and able to finish washing

the dishes you left for me to do last night!" There he stood in all his glory.

His long black hair had been kept neatly in a low ponytail with the exception of

his rebellious bangs. He appeared the same as he did all those years ago when

they first left his care four years ago.

#15 years ago#

Kaoru's POV

"Momma, is daddy coming home today?" A child like, hope filled voice asked. The

child had eager eyes as blue as the night sky yet they seemed to hold a light

all there own. She was a very happy child that held lots of potential in the

arts of swordsmanship, though no one but her father had even begun to sense this

in her yet and he was a bit reluctant to teach his little girl how to act like a

boy. After all swordsmanship was an art for men, not women.

She had been playing with a long stick that she had found in the yard that

looked as long as a sword but was light enough for her to grasp. The child was

eager for her father to come home from his busyness trip so that he would teach

her how to use a sword. Ok well, he said that he would think about it, but

Kaoru's heart had held hope that it meant yes. He said that he felt that she

would be a great swords women one day but he wasn't sure that he should be

letting his little girl learn the art of swordsmen ship. Kaoru didn't really

understand why he might say no, after all if she kept up her dance lessens with

her sister Tomoe and continued to help out around the house, there shouldn't be

a problem.

"I don't know honey. His letter said that he would try to get home

today but I'm not sure. The girl's mother knelt before her daughter and

started to fix her draughts kimono. After patting out all the dust that

had accumulated on her kimono, she adjusted the kimono to fit more

securely around her tinny body. "Kaoru-Chan go ahead and go find your sister

Tomoe. I believe she went down to the rivers edge to go read. Tell

her that supper will be read in half an hour and to come home to get

ready and help set the table."

"Ok!" The little girl ran off out the big wooden gates of the dojo and onto the

dirt road. The family lived on the out skirts of town so the roads were never

terrible busy in fact, the road would be considered bloated if more then three

couples walked down its path at a time. Kaoru enjoyed the trip to the river and

could easily understand even at her age why her big sister so often walked to

the river. On the way there, there were trees that provided shade to whomever

wanted it, the flowers that decorated the dirt beaten path, and the atmosphere

that gave the walker a sense of comfort and peace where they could clear their

mind of all problems, if they had any, or just some time to enjoy life's simple

pleasures of the soft air.

Tomoe could always be found just down the road over by a small running stream

that glimmered and shinned with sparkling water filled with life. Near there was

a large cheery blossom tree that at this time was alive and in full bloom.

Sister always enjoyed reading and writing in her diary, which seemed to be her

nirvana. I was always the tomboy while sister seemed to be just like mom, always

acting like a lady. Sister said that it was ok to be a tomboy because it was who

I was. She never scolded me for getting dirty, beating up boys, or even when I

refused to wear a kimono, instead she would pat me on the head and say that we

are all different and so I should never loose my sense of pride or feel

patronized for who I was.

"Tomoe! TOMOE!" Kaoru yelled out in search for her sister. Normally Tomoe was

underneath the tree but today she seemed to not be there. "Tomoe!"

"What is it Koa-chan?"

Kaoru turned at the sound of her voice and felt the small gentle hand on top her

shoulder. Looking up she saw familiar brown eyes. "Sister!" Kaoru then hugged

her sister's legs tight.

"I'm glad to see you as well Kao-chan but we must start our walk home now so

that we may get prepared for dinner." She smiled warmly at Kaoru and took her

sister's hand in her free one as they began their voyage home.

Tomoe's POV

'Father has been gone now for three weeks. I wonder what is keeping him? Kaoru

grows more restless every day; she wishes to continue her sword training. It's

not like him to miss out on Kaoru's training for this long, even the small

amount of teaching that he gives her fills her with such pride and a sense of

belonging. Mother seems to be getting much more tired everyday as well, I think I

should start to stay home more and help with the house work now that father is

not here.'

Pushing open the old wooden gates to the house Kaoru ran in first yelling,

"We're ho-ome!"

"Welcome back Kao-chan I see you found Toa-chan. Dinner is on the table."

Mother smiled and started for the kitchen again.

Later that night

Thunder and lightning lighted the night sky with its bolts of white fearful

light. The rain pelted down heavily onto the roofs of the house and made an

eerie sound like that of hail pounding on the windows. The wind blew hard

around the house and made a loud whistling sound that echoed across the open

yard. Then there was a creaking noise at the foot of Tomoe bed that sent an

alarm of panic threw the heart. She sat up straight and looked around

frantically. It was only Kaoru.

Breathing in a sigh of relief that calmed her 'It was only Kaoru. There is no

need to be frightened. I should not have read that frightening book earlier.' At

a closer look at Kaoru she could see that her sister was crying. "What's the

matter Kao-Chan?" Tomoe asked as worry and sympathy rushed through her veins.

"I'm scared." Was the only thing that the crying girl could get out of her

little mouth. Taking a deep, rattling breath that made her hick-up she

continued, "The thunder is so loud and, and I think that it's going to hit us!"

At this she started to cry even more.

"Oh Kao-Chan it won't hit us and I know it's loud. Do you want to crawl into

bed with me? Would that make you feel better?" Tomoe already knew the answer

before the crying girl even solemnly nodded her head. She scooted over and

pulled back the covers to her bed and allowed the girl to enter. After a few

minutes when she felt that her little sister had calmed down and the crying had

become only soft dying hick-ups that lead to sleep she felt that it would be

alright to allow herself to go to sleep too. Just as she felt that she was

being dragged away back to her dreams she was awakened once again by an

extremely loud bang! This wasn't just the lightning this time; no she also

heard her front gate door hit the wall of the building. Looking down she saw

that her sister had been awoken too and had started to cry once again.

Tomoe was frightened and was unsure as to what to do so she just hugged Kaoru

close to her and told her it was alright that it was just a loud noise and that

it couldn't hurt her but on the inside she wasn't so certain of that. "Wait

right here ok Kao-Chan? I'm just going to look out side the window right quick."

Kaoru at first didn't want her sister to leave her but she to was curious as to

what that noise was so she aloud her to go without much complaint.

Looking outside her window she could clearly see the front yard and where the

gate had been opened. The yard was clear. 'It must have been the wind a very

strong gust of wind?' This thought didn't seem to put her mind at ease as much

as she had hoped. Then she decided to

Listen closely and see if she could here anything beyond the wild rain. She

strained and tried hard to hear anything, anything at all that suggested that

there might have been an intruder. Nothing. Only the rain and wind greeted her

ears. Then just as she was about to give up and go back to bed, she heard the

front door slide open and her mother's suppressed tone of voice. Worried for

her mother, Tomoe looked at Kaoru and pinned the girl down with her voice and

eyes when she saw that the girl was about to go running to the source of the

noises, "Kaoru stay here. Do not leave this room until I have returned. I'm

going to go get one of fathers practice swords and then I am going to go check

out that noise. Now promise me you will not leave this room."

Kaoru stared up defiantly and was going to protest but decided that it was in

her best interest to do as she was instructed when she saw her older sister

narrow her eyes further. So she nodded her head once and stayed put, at least

for now.

Seeing that Kaoru had agreed to stay put she left the room as silently as

possible and quietly raced down the hallway in the direction of the training

hall. It was on the opposite side of the house but if she ran into the room

where she heard her mother without something to defined herself with and there

was a thief that was armed then she would be in trouble. Tomoe had never used a

sword before, but she felt that something was better then nothing. Turning down

the hall was she opened the door to the outside as quietly as possible and ran

to the training hall where she opened the door there and ran inside. Looking

around she spotted a wooden sword hanging up in front of an alter. It was her

fathers practice sword. Grabbing it she made her was back to the front of the

house.

Kaoru's POV

Waiting until she felt her sister's ki was out hearing distance, she opened the

door and went back to her room to grab her training sword her father had let her

borrow. Her sister would take some time in getting back and by the time that she

did it could be to late. Kaoru's father was reluctant to letting her learn how

to wield a sword, but he had taught her a few moves and she had watched him

train his students before and could easily catch how the moves where executed.

She felt that she was her mother's best chance.

Sliding open her bedroom door she looked around and ran for the corner of the

room where she grabbed the wooden sword and ran out, forgetting to close the

door and sprinted down the hallway. Getting closer to the front room she could

more clearly hear her mother talking with whoever was in the room with her.

There was a candle lit and Kaoru could see a silhouette of her mother and some

man talking; and then she saw it there was a sword in his hand!

Opening the door just a crack she could see the man more clearly. He was tall

and had some

facial hair. He was wet all over and appeared to be breathing hard. It was heard

to tell his facial features but she could see that it was someone she knew.

Taking a better look at his body she could see that he was wounded. Someone had

pierced his shoulder. The man was staring at her mother intently, as if he was

trying to convey his love for her in an apologetic way. Who was this man? Then

as she had been studying his appearance her sister Tomoe entered into the room

using the other door. She opened the door and looked some what frightened and

nervous but she was holding a wooden sword. It was father's sword! Kaoru could

tell that she was studying the man in front of her then a look of recognition

set on her face. "FATHER!" 'Father?' Kaoru wondered and then she saw it too! It

was her father!

Kaoru saw her sister drop the sword carelessly to the floor and started to run

toward their father and Kaoru was about to do the same when she heard his voice

speak for the first time that night, "Stop!" Kaoru froze in place with her hand

still clearly on the door. She removed it and hid her ki as best she could. She

didn't want to get into trouble with her father if she was not supposed to be

there.

Tomoe looked confused, "But why? What happened to you? Who did this!" Tomoe was

getting frantic and her eyes started to fill with tears.

Grunting he collapsed to his knees and dropped his sword. Mother raced to help

him and ordered Tomoe to go get some water and fresh towels. Tomoe did as she

was told and left to retrieve what she was sent to get. When she was gone Kaoru

remained hidden and lessened to her mother speak, "Darling what is happening?"

Taking a pain filled breath he answered, "I should not have come back here but

you needed to know. Shishio is taking over the government. He has been killing

off government officials for over a year now and has finally decided to take his

plan into full force action. I have proof in these notes here that it has been

him that has been behind the killings along with the plans for his building the

biggest navel battle ship in the history of the world, honey he's planning on

world domination." Her mother's eyes were wide and shocked. He gave her a moment

to let it all sink in and then he continued, "He knows that I have his plans and

so he's trying to kill me too. And he will. He might even kill all of you too,

so that's why I wrote down some instructions for you and the children. You are

to take these and leave. Leave and do not look back! These are instructions to a

safe house. It belongs to a friend of mine from long ago. His name is Hiko.

Here! They will be back to finish the job soon, so hurry!"

"But father!" Tomoe came out from behind the door holding what her mother had asked her to get. It was apparent that she had been listening for a good

portion of the conversation.

"NO! Now go! Go get Kaoru and run from here!" Kaoru sensed that there was

somebody coming from the front of the house. It was obvious that he was quite

cocky from the way that he didn't even bother to try and hide his ki. Kaoru

looked at her father and could tell that he felt them too. "You must go now! He

is here! Take this and run!" He handed Tomoe the letter and she ran. Kaoru ran

back to the Tomoe's room too in hopes that she wouldn't be caught disobeying

her older sister but stopped when she saw that her mother was not budging.

Her mother didn't move in fact she seemed to be quite content on staying there

with her husband. "What are you doing! You need to leave now!"

"No. I will not." Her mother leveled a look that meant that she was serious.

"Please you must!"

"No. I wish to stay here with you to the end."

The door smashed open, "Aww how touching really." It was he. The man that had

come to kill her father. He was rapped in bandages from had to foot and had red

eyes. "Now how much have you told this beautiful women? I'd hate to have to

kill her too."

"I've heard everything." Kaoru heard her mother say before her father could tell

the man other wise.

"Oh well that's to bad isn't it?" The man raised his sword and was going to

bring it down on her fathers head when her father raised his sword and blocked

the down swing move. Their mother just quietly sat there, unmoved and watched

as her husband fought for both of their lives. The fight didn't last very long

after the third block the fourth one took his life. Kaoru watched in absolute

horror as her fathers head rolled on the floor towards the door she was behind.

She heard her mother scream in terror as she was witness to what had just

happened to her love. Then it was her turn. It was a quick blow to the heart

that ended her life. Kaoru felt the tears swell up in her eyes but was knocked

out of her stupor when she felt a hand on her arm. Kaoru frightened turned

quickly to look at the owner of the hand. It was Tomoe. The look was a sad but

determined one. She placed one figure on her lips that meant to stay quiet.

Kaoru took one last look at her parent's murderer and left with her sister's

gentle but urgent tug at her arm. Tomoe took a left down the hall instead of a

right which confused Kaoru because the right seemed to be were she thought that

they should go sense it led outside and the left led to their parents room.

True, that the right led through the side door then back to the front, but it

just didn't seem like it was a better bet to go to their parent's room. I mean

the bandaged guy might go there to look for them first! 'Wait them?' Kaoru

thought about it longer and realized why she thought this, she knew how to hide

her ki but Tomoe didn't so that guy could probable only sense one other person

in the house and that other person was with her. 'What should I do? I can't

teach big sister how to hide your ki in ten minutes; this takes days weeks or

even years to master. Granted, I only took two weeks but that's because I have a

warrior in me, dad said.'

They entered their parents room and Tomoe lifted up a mat off of the ground and

revealed to Kaoru that there was an opening underground. They then heard some

foot steps leading to the room. The steps were at a slow and comfortable pace

that frightened Kaoru terribly. Without what seemed like a second thought Tomoe

grabbed Kaoru and stuffed the instructions into her sleeping robe and then

shoved Kaoru into the whole. Tomoe looked down and smiled at Kaoru before she

closed up the whole with the mat. 'NO!' Kaoru's mind rang out! 'NOO!' Kaoru

stared up at where the opening used to be with wide tear glazed eyes. 'This

can't be happening! Why is big sister staying up there! That awful man is

still in that house and he is coming to that room! She is going to be killed!'

Then it came to her, her sister was staying there because she knew that the man

only knew about her and not Kaoru. Kaoru hit the floor in anger. 'Why? Why

has this happened to me! To us!' Angry tears fell to the dirt flooring and

Kaoru vowed to get revenge on this man one day. 'I have to live! I have to live

so that one day can take revenge on the man who killed my family!' With this in

mind Kaoru began to crawl down the dirt path way.

Tomoe's POV

She was scared. Scared of what was to come. She knew that it was the only way

to save her sister but she still was scared. What would happen to herself?

'Probably die.' And what of her dear sister? 'She will make it.' This voice was

clear and gave her some notion of comfort. At least she would make it. The

door slid open. Tomoe started to cry harder. Harder? 'When did I start to cry?

Stop. I must be brave. For father!'

"Well, well it seems that, that walking corpse did have a child. So tell me, is

there any more that I should know about?' He walked around her like a tiger

circling its prey, just waiting to see its back so that it could strike. 'You

know if you tell me the truth I'll let you live and you can come back with me."

He smiled a sadistically at her.

"No. There is only me. But even if there were others I would never sink so low as to selling them out for my own life!" Tomoe was sitting up straight and spoke confidently.

"Just kill me and be done with it so that I may see my family once again you

murderer!" Tomoe never spoke over a whisper. Never. Until now that is. She

glared up at him with murderous intent. She hated this man for stealing their

happiness here at home, for leaving Kaoru with no other family to look after

her, and for thinking that he could get her to sell out her sister for the mere

lie that she would be spared!

"Heh! As you wish!" With this, he brought down his sword at an angle so it cut

through her shoulder and down to her hip. Blood fell from everywhere. Her scream

could be heard echoing though out the house, the yard, and it rang in his ears.

"Aw what sweet music!" He laughed and then proceeded to check the rest of the

house, just in case the girl was lying.

Kaoru's POV

Even from as far away from the original hole she could still hear her sister's

screams running through her ears, begging for death. Going faster than before,

she reached the end of the tunnel. Opening it up she saw that she was in a

field of tall grass that was about four feet high. 'Perfect' Kaoru thought to

herself "Now if I keep low enough and keep my ki suppressed I should be able to

escape the village.' Taking a better look around, she saw that she was a good

half-mile from her home. 'Home.' It was no longer her home. From tonight on

she would be a different person. She would only return once she knew she had

killed that man and all of his followers. 'Killed?' Since when had she ever

wanted to kill? In fact wasn't it completely against her father's sword style

to kill? 'Well he never wanted his wife and oldest daughter killed either. Huh?'

crawling further to the wooded area she pulled out the instructions that her

father had left them.

'Ok well this path looks like it leads to a forest, check, ok next I have to

travel through the woods to a place called Kyoto, Kyoto? That's about a weeks

worth of walking!' Looking at the bottom of the envelope she saw that there were

a few gold coins. "Ok that takes care of the food problem but it seems that I

will be camping out in the woods." Putting the envelope back into her robe, she

continued through the woods when about ten minutes later, she heard a crackling

noise and a roaring burning sound from behind. She turned and looked on in anger

at what used to be her home. He had caught the house on fire! This trip would

be worth it one day. She just knew it. So looking at the house one last time,

she shed only one tear and that's all that she allowed herself before she set

off once again into the woods.

Six days later

The air was getting sharper with each day, which meant that it was getting close

to fall. The trees around Kaoru had even started to change the color of their

leaves from a softer green color to a sun yellow to a soon to be brown. The

pathway Kaoru was walking was a beaten one that seemed gray and uncaring. She

now only had one more day of traveling until she reached Kyoto. She had made it

past the half way point, well a little more then that, she was practically there

but this only made Kaoru feel slightly better. All these days on the road alone

gave her a lot to think about, such as, 'What is this man like? Does he have a

family or any kids? Is he going to help me or is he going to send me packing

the second he has seen me?' Questions like these were eating away at her mind

especially that last one would he help her or not?

Stopping for a moment to take a break she sat down on the cool earth and leaned

against a tree with her eyes closed in relaxation. She seemed to be at the foot

of a very large mountain. Her feet were killing her. All she had been wearing

on them when she'd had to leave was a pair of socks. The thought of walking the

rest of the way was a horrid thought all on its own but to have to have to do it

without shoes was an even more horrid idea. "I have to find a place that will

sell me some shoes." Kaoru said to herself out loud. Looking into the worn and

tattered envelope she looked at her money reserve. Father had left enough money

for food for three people and Kaoru's share was about half empty, but she could

use some of what would have been her mother's and sister's portion to buy some

shoes. They didn't need to be really nice ones, just something that wouldn't

make her feet have any more sores on them.

The break gave her some time to reflect on the past few days. The walk has been

a long one; in fact it was the longest she has ever taken. The only time that

she had traveled to Kyoto was when her family decided to take a vacation there

before it became such a dangerous place and she had only been about 3 years old.

Plus, they had taken the train and hadn't needed to walk. Well, that's what her

mother told her anyway. 'Oh well it doesn't matter. I have to get to Kyoto

soon, I really want to take a bath and just sleep in a bed at this point, hmm

sleep.' The thought of sleep reminded Kaoru of just how tired she was and she

yawned. Soon she had drifted off into the vast realms of dream world where she

still had her family.

Hiko's POV

Hiko sat under a tree in peaceful bliss sipping away at his sake enjoying the

sounds of his foolish red headed pupil's screams as he was being carried down

stream in wrapped up in a place mat for putting ink in his master's sake. "Aww,

what a pleasing sound." Hiko smiled to himself. The boy would drift all the way

down the river to the foot of the mountain while bobbing for air, as the waves

would take him up and down. He would have to walk all the way back up to the

house wet too! "Well that should teach the idiot a lesson."

Opening his eyes and inhaling a deep breath he thought to himself about his

going into town to see about getting some more sake and checking to see if any

new messages had been delivered to him. Getting up from his sitting position on

the ground he headed over to his house to retrieve a piece of paper and a pen to

write his baka deshi a note telling him that he was going into town. Signing it

he left the house and began his travel down the mountains edge.

He enjoyed living up in the mountains, away from the busy state of the cities

and the people. Here He could enjoy the simple life and the out doors without

the sounds of people scurrying around, and wars never really even affected him

since almost no one knew that the mountain was being dominated. It was a nice

place to train his baka deshi too. As he walked down the familiar path he began

to make a mental note of how many bottles he should buy while he was out. 'One?

Hmm well I think this is my last bottle so two?'

Kenshin's POV

Cough, cough, cough! "Damn him!" Kenshin was on his hands and knees coughing up

water. "Come on it was only a joke! What an ass!" Grumbling he sat on his knees

and looked at where the water had washed him up too. Taking in a good look

around, he noticed that he was at the foot of the mountain. "Oh, come on!" This

meant that it would take him all day to get back up to that forsaken house!

Sighing to himself he got to his feet. "Well I'll just have to get him back for

this." Inhaling the crisp new air, he tried to see if there was anyone around.

He didn't know why he would think that there would be there never was anyone

else around but for some strange reason, he felt like he should check. Closing

his eyes in concentration he searched the mountain. Then he felt it. It was

the ki of a strong warrier! "It must be master." He said out loud, but still

checked to see if he could feel anything else that could indicate something

else. Searching out that ki aura, he felt that it was feminine. 'A girl? Here?

And a warrier!' This confused Kenshin greatly so he went on a search for her to

see if he was wrong.

Kaoru's POV

Kaoru awoke when she felt that there was someone near her. Looking up, she

didn't see anything but she felt like there was something near by. Then it hit

her. She had her guard down! What if that bandage guy had found her! She had

left her guard down for about half an hour. Anyone could have sensed her by now!

Getting up from the ground she looked around and tried to pin-point how far the

suspected person was. 'Ok so it's a boy, and a strong one at that, but, where is

he?' After a few more moments she guessed that he was about 30 feet from her.

She wasn't so great that she could detect exactly where someone was, but she

could guess the direction and about how far away they were.

Looking around a bit more she decided to climb up into the tree and hide out

until whoever was coming her way had passed, or at least until she could see his

face. She was an expert tree climber in her opinion. She used to climb trees

all the time back at home. She loved the feeling of being up high and of hiding

out where others wouldn't bother you. Climbing up to a particularly high and

thickly covered branch, she sat there waiting.

She didn't have to wait long soon she saw some movement in the brush. Kaoru

Wasn't sure why, but she felt excited and nervous at the same time. She held

tightly to the wooden sword that she had brought with her. Looking closer she

could see a patch of red hair poking out. 'Oh so it's not the bandaged up man,

but maybe it's someone that works for him.'

As the boy stepped out into the clearing he appeared to be a young boy, maybe

just a little bit older then herself, with red hair and sharp blue eyes. He was

also wet all over and was wearing training clothes. He seemed to be looking

around, 'For me I bet! I shouldn't have let my guard down!' Looking closer

Kaoru realized that he wasn't carrying any weapons. 'Well what can he do

without any weapons?' Then she saw him reach down and pick up something. 'Oh

no!' feeling in her robe she found that there wasn't the envelope that her

father had given her. Jumping down behind the boy, he jumped with a start.

Kenshin's POV

Trying to get through the brush, Kenshin noticed that the source of ki he had

been tracking down had disappeared, 'Weird.'

Stepping out into a clearing he began to look around. He saw a patch of grass

flattened out slightly and an envelope near that spot. Looking puzzled, he

knelt down and gently scooped it up, running his already slightly calloused

hands to run along the folds and creases. "Now whom do you belong to?" He

pondered out loud to himself when just then he heard something land next to him.

Turning quickly around he was met by spectacular sparkling blue eyes, the bluest

He'd ever seen! After studying the eyes for about two seconds he could tell

clearly that they looked angry.

Stepping back he seized her up. 'So this is the girl.' She looked to be even

younger then he was!

"What are you talking about?" The blue-eyed girl answered. Her hand was on her

hip and her eyes were fixed in a glare. Her black hair looked oily and was

falling out of its pony-tail.

'She's cute when she's mad' was his first thought but the first thing he said

was, "I can't believe that I was even concerned." He began to walk off when a

wooded sword hit the back of his head. "What the--"

"Give me back my envelope!" The girl stood straight and had the wooden sword

pointed directly at him.

"Oww! He that really hurt! Fine here take it!" He threw it back at her and it

hit her head. Which, was why she immediately started to cry. "Hey! I didn't

throw it that hard! Come on! Stop crying you cry-baby!" Feeling bad for hitting

her in the head and making her cry, he started to walk over to her. "Hey come on

it was only paper!" He walked over to her side and began to try and comfort her

by rubbing her back lovingly.

"No it wasn't you idiot! My money is in there too!" She said around the tears.

"And you are just a mean jerk!" Then she did something that he never expected that

out of the crying blue-eyed girl; she punched him! And hard against the face!

"Ow! Why do you keep hurting me? I didn't do anything to you!" He was now on

his butt, rubbing his swelling face.

"Yes you did! You made me think that you were a bad guy from your ki and then

you took my envelope which you hit me with in the head and now you have the

nerve to say that you did nothing?" The tears were more of anger than of pain

he realized.

"Ok I'm sorry! I didn't know who was out here that had a warrier ki aside from

my master and myself so I thought that I would come check it out!" Now he was

getting a little bit annoyed at this dumb conversation.

"Without a weapon stupid?" She retorted back.

Looking down he noticed that he indeed had no sword to speak of, no knife, no

dagger, heck not even a rock, he had nothing! "Shut up! I left it at my

master's house otherwise I would have kicked your butt!" Sticking out his

tongue he began to stand up but instead just rested on his knees. Calming down,

he looked her over once again and noticed that her warrior ki was flaring at his

comment. Now there was no doubt that she was the one that he had felt earlier.

"So what are you doing out here anyway? Don't you know that it's dangerous out

here?"

Kaoru's POV

Looking down and to the side she remained silent in thought. 'I don't even know

who this boy is! Why should I tell him anything? Plus he's so mean he'd

probably just pick on me anyway!' "My mommy told me never to talk to strangers!"

Sticking her noise in the air she didn't even realize that the red headed boy

had fallen down at this comment.

"Well I don't see your mommy anywhere and I don't sense her anywhere either, so

just tell me your name please?"

Mentally sighing, Kaoru felt saddened at his comment "Your right she's gone."

Feeling sad again she almost started to cry again when she head his next

comment,

"Oh come on don't start to cry again cry-baby! She's around here some where.

Right?"

"I wasn't going too! And no she's not! She's dead ok!" Looking up she saw

that her vision was blurred, but not so much so that she didn't see the sad,

regretful look in the boy's eyes.

"I'm sorry." He really did feel bad, she could tell. He got up and walked over

to her. Pulling her into an embrace, he tried to calm the now sobbing girl.

Trying fervently to slow the on slot of tears by rocking the girl back and forth

in a repetitive motion. He also started to rub a hand up and down her back.

This went on for about twenty minutes before she calmed down enough for him to

get a few answers out of her, "So what's your name?"

"Kaoru." Whipping away the last of her tears, she pulled away from him and sat

in front of him, subconsciously holding onto his hand. "What's your name?" she

asked, sniffling.

"Kaoru's a pretty name. My name is Kenshin." He noticed that she was holding

onto his hand but he didn't mind so much. Her hands were pretty and soft.

"Where are you going Kaoru-dono?"

Feeling a little uncertain about the honorific he had added to her name she

began to fidget. 'I guess it would be ok to tell him where I'm going. He might

even know of a short cut.' "Well it's in the envelope. Here look." She opened

it and pulled out the instructions. Handing him the paper she waited patiently

until he was finished reading it.

"This can't be right." The look on his face confused Kaoru.

"What do you mean?" Scooting over beside him she peaked over his shoulder to

look at the instructions with him.

"Well you see, here is Kyoto right?" She nodded her head, "And here is the trail

that you're supposed to take right?" Other nod, "Well this shows that you will

have to hike up a mountain to reach a Hiko-san." Giving her a moment to think he

continued, "This is the mountain that you will have to hike and Hiko is my

bastard of a master."

Kaoru just sat there in shock and disbelief. Now what was she supposed to do?

It appeared that she would be stuck with this boy for a while if what he said

were true. Would that be so bad? At least there would be someone there that

was close to her age. 'But why would he speak so ill of his master?' Then she

felt him stand to his feet.

"Why do you have a map that leads to my master's house? Why are you even out

here?" He was staring down at here in a curious and non-trusting way, not really

a cold glare, just in a perplexed sense.

"I don't mean anyone any harm but if it is all the same I would much more prefer

talking at your master's home with him there present seeing as how this concerns

him." Kaoru began to look around and was trying to feel if there was anyone near

by. There was no one but she still didn't want to tell her story to someone she

had just met out here where anyone could hear. After a moment of consideration

she saw him nod his head and offer a hand in helping her to stand.

"There's an easier way to get to the house. I'll show you. Come on." Nodding

her head eagerly, she took his offered hand and began to follow him up the

mountain.

End chapter 4

Authors note: OK! The long awaited chapter 4! WOOOOOOT! Well it feels pretty good to be back on the horse again! I stopped writing for over a year for reasons that are personal but it's the least that I can do after you all have waited as long as you have. You see that boy that I said I was dating(not sure if I said that in this story or anther one) well it turns out that I was dating a complete ass hole but as my friends have said to be time and again I was wearing rose colored glasses meaning that I was trying to see him in the positive light instead of seeing things for what they were which was to say the least very ugly. I kept hoping that he would change and I would be happy with him again but it was never going to be like that again and I knew it deep inside somewhere. I was getting more and more depressed with each passing day. My muse per-say is love, happiness, and just being really up beat! So this was just making it harder and harder to write. Everything I wrote came out just horrible even my school papers were coming out like junk which made it an extremely hard year for me. I stopped dating for a few months when by fait I met the love of my life while I was at work. I've had a crush on him for 7 years but I never expected that he would feel the same. I met him at church when I was in the fourth grade and he's always been apart of my life in some way. We didn't see each other for a year and a half because we just kept missing each other you see we were at the same places at the same time we just didn't know it and now he and my brother are in a band together so I get to be with my brother and my boyfriend at the same time. He makes me very happy and makes me feel like I'm the most precious jewel in the whole world! I'm able to write again and I love it! I'm not sure when I will update again because who knows if I still have any readers but we will see.

If I do write again I would like to know what you the readers would like to see in the next chapter 

This is a very special thanks to LateMarch for editing my chapter I hope that she will continue to for me in the future because she did a spectacular job on this chapter!

Thankyou to all that reviewed my last chapter! Please review for this one two! I worked hard for all of you so please tell me your opinions!

-Kimi-chan-


End file.
